The spirit
by superfan92
Summary: In the end it decided its decision had been wise, he posed no threat to the world. Except in the fact that he made her fall in love with him. But really, is that a crime punishable by death?


**I don't own haven or any of the characters, I just thought about this one morning while taking a shower and decided to write it. Enjoy and please review!**

The spirit flew daintily into the room. It drew it's eyes over to the sleeping figure on the bed. A young dark haired man entangled in the sheets. The spirit approached the man, hovering over his peaceful face. It felt the overwhelming need to reach out and touch his bare skin, to feel what the spirit had not known for years. It reached it's clear hand down and ever so lightly stroked the young man's cheek, causing him to frown in his sleep and shudder. The spirit pulled back as goose bumps appeared on his skin. Humans never knew of their presence in the world, never felt when they touched them or noticed when they watched.  
As it reached back to once again feel his skin it heard a light voice flowing from a partially open door with steam trickling out and the sound of rain. It floated into the room and watched the young woman wash her hair while singing an unfamiliar song. The spirit watched her for a moment before the woman turned around and looked at the spirit questioningly. The spirit froze; even knowing there was no way the woman had seen it.  
"Nathan?" She called out the door her brow furrowing. With no answer from the sleeping man the woman shrugged and continued her shower. The spirit left the bathroom and glided back towards the bed where the man had shifted in his sleep. He was now lying on his stomach, face pressed up against the sheets with an arm lying carelessly over his head. The spirit was tempted to try one last time to see if he felt its touch but was interrupted by the closing of a door. The woman was standing a few feet from the foot of the bed clad only in a towel with her wet hair falling in ringlets. The spirit watched as she tiptoed over to the side of the bed the man was sleeping on and bent down to kiss his cheek.  
The spirit noticed the differences in the man's reaction from her touch as opposed to it. He didn't cringe or shudder, he smiled in his sleep. The woman stroked his hair for a moment before moving to the dresser. The spirit watched her dress from afar, still frightened of her perceptiveness. After she was dressed it watched her sit down beside the man and prance her fingers across his face. His smile only widened as he felt her skin come in contact with his own. The spirit was confused by this; it had not lived for many decades and did not remember human contact being a thing of joy.  
"Good morning," the woman whispered.  
"Parker you know it's my day off," the man groaned shifting so that he was lying on his back and facing her.  
"I know," she smiled leaning in to kiss him. The spirit stood mesmerized by the interaction. When the pair broke apart the man was caressing her cheek with his hand and toying with a strand of hair with the other.  
"Any plans?" He asked.  
"A few," she said once again kissing him.  
"You know Parker," he said pulling away, "I am the chief so if you happened to miss a day I could let it slide."  
"Tempting," she bit her lip as a smile spread over her face. "But I gotta go." One last kiss was placed upon his lips before she walked into the kitchen to grab her purse.  
"I'll see you later," she said walking towards the door.  
"Love you," he called as he fell back against the pillow.  
"Love you too," she called before the door closed. The spirit felt defeated, the word "love" was a sin in its time and yet these two people threw it around so calmly. It didn't understand the couple, they shouldn't exist he decided. Remembering its purpose, the spirit floated back to the man and raised a hand. It faltered, only for a second, but it was enough time for the door to reopen and the woman to run back to the bed. The man sat up as she approached him.  
"You're back," he stated.  
"I needed something," she said pulling him to her and kissing him passionately for a good two minutes. His hands tangled in her hair as hers tightly held the back of his neck.  
"Well I'm glad you forgot," he said leaning his forehead against hers.  
"I'm really going this time," she said walking back to the door.  
"Goodbye Parker," he said.  
"Bye Nathan," she said waving a diamond clad hand behind her head. The spirit was helpless now, unable to finish its mission. It allowed one last look at the man who was still sitting up and grinning like an idiot.  
"Love," the spirit whispered as it floated away.  
"Love?" Nathan asked looking around the room wondering where the sound had come from. The spirit would have cried if it remembered how. The spirit left the apartment, then the town, then the world. Occasionally it stopped by to make sure it hadn't caused too much damage by letting the man live. It was an omnipresent spirit watching over the couple for years. It was there for wedding bells, for Christmas mornings, for baby cries, and pancakes being flipped.  
In the end it decided its decision had been wise, he posed no threat to the world. Except in the fact that he made her fall in love with him. But really, is that a crime punishable by death?


End file.
